The Last Weasley to Love
by krumfan
Summary: FredAngelina. Angelina had moved away from England during the second war. After Voldemort's fall...she moves back and runs into Fred. Love blooms and a relationship develops. FORMERLY LAST WEASLEY TO WED...same story ppl
1. Surprise in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. I'm simply a poor humble girl who must express her delight of the world of wizards and witches, by writing about them. All hail the great JK Rowling.**

I just read a fan-fabulous story and now I'm compelled to write! First attempt at Fred and Angelina, so I hope I get them right. If you have corrections, please let me know!

* * *

Fred Weasley murmured an incantation and with the flick of his wand, he locked the door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George had left an hour earlier to prepare for a date with his long time girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet. With the fall of the Dark Lord, thanks to his little brother Ron, Ron's best mate, Harry Potter, and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, the wizarding world was slowly returning to normal.

Ever since Hogwarts had reopened two years ago, business had boomed from the hundreds of Hogwarts' students shopping in Diagon Alley. It seemed that each and every one of them had to stop by the infamous joke shop, and Fred and George were all too happy to talk the unsuspecting victi – umm, customers, out of their Galleons. They were born salesmen.

Whistling as he walked, Fred headed towards Gringotts Bank, to deposit the week's earnings before spending a relaxing Friday night at home. Alone. Again.

Unconsciously, he frowned at the direction his train of thought led. His love life -- or lack of – was a source of endless teasing at the Burrow. Since the end of the Second War, people were hooking up and marrying like crazy.

Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had practically run to the altar as soon as they had healed from the injuries they had sustained during the final battle. After many months of emotional and physical healing, Harry had popped the big question to Ginny, and they had married as soon as she was of age.

Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child any day now and had been married shortly after the Hogwarts Battle. Charlie was seriously dating, of all women, an American muggle. She was delighted with the magical world and madly in love with Charlie. Even Percy, who had returned into the folds of the family after Voldemort's defeat, was engaged to his long time girlfriend Penelope. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with happiness. Every week she tried to set up Fred with "a nice young lady". To make a long story short, it never worked out.

The rest of his family, as dear as they were, was not his biggest source of Fred's frustration however. That trophy went to his twin, George. Seeing George so maddeningly happy in such close proximity made him feel even more alone. His other best mate Lee had moved to Bulgaria to be an announcer for Bulgarian Quidditch teams. The move had surprised everyone, but Fred and George who knew that Lee had kept in close contact with a Dumstrang student named Ava. "There are some things owls can't carry," Lee mused before he left.

Fred felt more alone than he would ever admit out loud. He sighed to himself and resolutely walked to the bank.

* * *

After making his deposit, Fred Apparated to the flat he shared with George. Before getting started on some of the paperwork he needed to get done for his business, the sudden growling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day with the crowds at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to get some supper instead. He didn't want to go to the Burrow, his mother was sure to play matchmaker and set him up with some girl, and he'd rather not eat his own cooking. He left a note behind for George telling him where he was going and quickly Apparated out.

His sudden appearance back on the sidewalk in Diagon Alley caused the person walking behind him to lose their balance.

"Oomph," the person grunted as they lost balance and started to fall before Fred stretched out his hands to steady them. As he turned to her to apologize, his jaw slackened in shock as he stared into the amazingly beautiful brown eyes of Angelina Johnson, the woman he had crushed on since his second year at Hogwarts.

Recovering quickly she smiled and observed, "If you had ever made a move like that on a broom, you could have played Seeker instead of Beater."

Fred simply gaped at her, his jaw slack in surprise.

The moment later, she was laughing in his face.


	2. Dinner with an old friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me!**

_A/N Hello! I know it sounds kinda improbable that Lee would move to Bulgaria after a girl, but I didn't know where else to put him! Lol… enjoy, and please leave a little review to let me know what you think._

* * *

_Fred simply gaped at her; his jaw slack in surprise.. _

_The moment later, she was laughing in his face._

Fred quickly got out of his stupor and sharing her mirth, he began to laugh as well.

"Angelina?" he asked as he continued to stare at her, trying to take her entire essence in, "I haven't seen you since . . . since the day George and I made that swamp in Hogwarts and left. How have you been?"

A flash of some emotion crossed Angelina's eyes, unnoticed by Fred, before she merrily replied, "Well, after taking my NEWTS, my parents thought it would be safer if we left England for a while. So we moved to my mother's home in Belize, but since You-Know-Who is gone now, we decided to move back. It took a while to pull up our pegs and move back."

"Wow, that's quite a journey," Fred remarked, "I've really missed you over these past few years." He looked at her and grinned, "I was about to go to the Leaky Cauldron for supper. Would you care to join me?"

A bright smile illuminated Angelina's face, "Sure, I'd love to Fred. Let's go!" Hooking her arm in his, Angelina allowed Fred to escort her to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked, she snuck secret glances at his profile Oh, she thought, he has changed. His former skinny, lanky frame had filled out with firm muscles. He once smooth cheeks now had a day's worth of stubble. At Hogwarts, she had been taller than him, but now he had an inch or two over her. His flamboyant style of clothing still remained, clothing, she knew, was a reflection of his colorful personality. Before she could make further observations, Fred opened to door to the Leaky Cauldron, and they strolled inside.

Since it was Friday night, there was a crowd at the pub. Finding one of the last available tables in the rear of the room, Fred and Angelina sat down and waited for a server to take their order.

"I would suggest the Shepherd's pie," Fred glanced at Angelina, as she perused the menu in her hands.

"Yes, that does sound good," she murmured, "and a Butterbeer, too."

Fred made their order, while Angelina secretly admired him again. She had always had a crush on Fred Weasley, and until that point, she thought she had outgrown it. Boy was she wrong. He looked so hot, and she couldn't believe how much her school mate and joker supreme had matured.

"So, how has life been for you? You finally opened a joke shop, right?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fred answered with pride, "Business has been good. There is a good market for our products; everyone can use a laugh nowadays. George and I are even thinking about expanding our business to Hogsmeade," Fred revealed, wanting to impress her.

She was impressed and replied happily, "That's really good Fred, congratulations! The pranks you and your brother have been pulling since first year really made Hogwarts fun."

-------

After a nice meal and night spent reminiscing about days gone by, Angelina and Fred were left awkwardly standing in a small, private street outside the Leaky Cauldron. Neither wanted to leave the other's company.

"Well," Angelina began, "thank you for a lovely meal. I'm sure you'd want to go to your girlfriend now. It is Friday night after all . . ."

"No!" Fred shouted, then cleared his throat and continued in a softer voice, "Umm, I don't have a girlfriend. But you do have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Angelina shook her head. Her hair, currently in hundreds of tiny braids without any beads, gently hit the side of her face. "I don't have a boyfriend either."

"How could a beautiful girl like you be single?" Fred blurted out again. Damn, he really should think before he talked.

Angelina blushed; her mocha colored brown skin flushed prettily. "I was just thinking how a handsome guy like you could be single, too."

She thinks I'm handsome, Fred thought, as a silly grin took residence on his face.

"So, you're single, and I'm single, and it's Friday night." Angelina boldly took a step toward him, "What ever can we find to do?"

Deciding to act on impulse, Fred pulled her body close to his, and murmured, "I'm sure we'll be able to think about something." Then he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily.

She sighed in contentment and lifted her head in surrender to his kiss. Her hands found his hair, and she pushed her finger through his soft ginger locks.

Fred gave a throaty groan and ran his hands up and down her length. She had a slim, athletic body that filled out from Hogwarts.

He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it gently. Then he deepened the kiss and licked her lips with his tongue. Angelina, all too happy to comply with his wishes, opened her mouth and he possessively drove his tongue between her lips.

It was Angelina's soft gasp that brought him back to reality. Before he lost control, he stepped back, his arms still hugging her body to his. He looked down into her chocolate colored eyes and wondered if the entire night had been a wonderful dream. Angelina grinned as it finally sunk in that Fred had the same feelings for her as she had for him.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, and they both looked around to see Alicia and George watching them, both grinning from ear to ear.

"And here we were worried that Fred would be spending another Friday night by himself," Alicia giggled, before launching herself at Angelina. Angelina quickly turned away from Fred and ran to her old friend.

The long separated friends dissolved into tears as they hugged each other. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

_A/N…okay, okay…Belize is the country I live, and I couldn't help but add it in my story. Wish I was Angelina, but alas, I'm not. Update will be up soon. As a matter of fact, I won't update until I get my first review!_


	3. Meeting old friends

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I was JK Rowling, I must admit I am not. So no, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his friends, family, or foes. **

A/N: Chapter three for your perusal. Don't forget to add a review when you're thru!

* * *

"_And here we were worried that Fred would be spending another Friday night by himself," Alicia said, before launching herself towards Angelina. Angelina quickly dislodged her body from Fred and she ran toward her former best mate._

_The long separated friends dissolved into tears as they hugged each other. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged._

* * *

After several moments, the girls pulled away from each other and began to talk.

"Angelina, where have you been? We promised to keep in touch after Hogwarts. After you left, all my owls began returning to me with the letters," Tears slid down Alicia's face. "Where were you? Merlin, I almost thought you were dead, I've missed you so much."

Overwhelmed, Angelina explained, "Alicia, I'm so sorry. I never thought….didn't you get my last owl? My family and I moved to Belize to get away from the war. Oh, just forget the past. I've moved to London and I'm here to stay."

The two young women clung to each other, completely bawling. Fred and George were starting to get alarmed.

"Do you think we should do something?" Fred asked George.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know… why do you think they're crying so much?"

"Bullocks, I'll never understand women. Well, outside the bedroom that is" George answered with a smirk.

Alicia, who had heard the comment, threw a death glare at him. "How could you be so crude and insensitive? You prat!"

George opened his mouth to reply, but before he said a word, Fred calmed the situation by suggesting that they all head back to the twins' flat for a nightcap. Angelina hurriedly agreed, and pulled Alicia down the street before she began a full scale attack on George.

-----

Once they arrived at the flat, George and Alicia, who had made up on the way, hurried to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Fred grinned broadly at their retreating backs. Angelina looked quizzically at him until he mouthed, "They're going to snog go in the kitchen."

She threw a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Fred moved from the armchair to sit next to her on the couch. He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to him once again. Angelina's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

"Umm, Fred," Fred leaned forward and used his free hand to move her braids off her shoulder.

"Aha," Fred's mouth descended to her neck where he commenced to kiss her.

Angelina involuntarily shivered as Fred's lips and tongue worked magic on her neck. "They could come in at any second," she groaned in spite of herself.

"No, trust me, they'll be a while," Fred replied his husky voice making her shiver again.

"And how do you suggest we pass the time?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Fred drawled, trailing soft kisses across Angelina's jaw.

Never a woman to sit back complacently, Angelina suddenly took control of the situation. Before he could react, she pushed him back on the couch. Letting her legs fall on either side of his hips, Angelina straddled Fred.

Fred was completely shocked by the turnaround. Angelina took advantage of his astonishment and pressed a demanding kiss to his mouth. With the touch of her lips, Fred immediately responded and placed his hands on her hips. He stroked her lightly, slowly running his hands under her skirt and up her thighs, softly grazing her skin with his fingernails.

Their kiss was anything but gentle. Angelina nibbled on Fred's lips, and when he opened his mouth, she slid her tongue in. Her hands ran along his side to his chest while their tongues tasted each other. Fred battled her to take control of the kiss. The war of lips and tongues only further aroused Angelina and after a few minutes, she submitted to his desire. She moaned softly as she struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt so she could feel his warm skin.

Feeling light-headed from the lack of air and the mind numbing kiss, Angelina pulled away. She could feel Fred's hard longing for her pressed up against her, and smirked in satisfaction.

"Angie, I think we should stop. If we continue, I can't guarantee your integrity." Angelina's heart constricted at Fred's words. He was being so chivalrous, even though she could feel that he wanted her so much.

"I . . . I guess you're right Fred." As much as Angelina wanted Fred to shag her at that moment, George and Angelina could walk in at any minute, and she knew she had to stop before they got carried away.

Angelina got off Fred, and he gingerly lifted himself off the couch, wincing when his swollen – wand -- rubbed against his pants. He quickly redid his buttons and watched as Angelina smoothed the lines out of her skirt. Angelina wanted to relieve his tension, but just when she was about to suggest it and placed her hand on his trousers, George and Alicia re-entered the room.

Alicia, whose skirt was on backward, carried a tray with pastries, and George, whose shirt wasn't buttoned properly, levitated the tea things. Angelina and Fred shared a secret smile as they observed their own rumpled clothing. They all wordlessly chose to ignore what had transpired in the interlude.

They all shared scones and tea spiked with Firewhiskey while they filled Angelina in on what had happened since she was last in England. Then she told them about her life in Belize. Soon after, they spoke of their fond Hogwarts memories.

At 2 AM, Fred brought an end to the conversation by sleepily suggesting that the girls share his room, because he thought they were too wasted to apparate home without splinching. Readily agreeing, Angelina and Alicia stumbled down the hall to his bed.

Before he left the room, George asked his twin, "Well, did you tell her how you feel?"

Fred grinned before he replied, "Actions are louder than words." With a chuckle, George retired to his room.

Fred pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and transfigured the couch into a feather down mattress before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Angelina's plan

**Disclaimer: I am not making any profits from writing this story. I'm simply expressing my awe of JKRowling and the world she has created.**

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been partying hard, celebrating not only Christmas, but my birthday as well! Here's a nice chapter for you to enjoy!_

Over the next few weeks, Angelina and Fred started to see each other everyday. Inevitable, the night concluded at either Fred's or Angelina's flat, and every night ended in fiery kisses, but nothing more. Angelina was very confused and frustrated. She wondered why Fred was not taking the relationship to the next level when she felt his desire for her pressing into her stomach, night after night. After all, she was no inexperienced virgin, and she didn't understand his reluctance.

One Saturday morning, Angelina received an owl from Fred while enjoying her morning tea.

_Angel,_

_Do you want to accompany me to the Burrow tomorrow for lunch? We are having a bit of a family dinner, and I want you to be there. You'll get to see a lot of redheads again! Please say you'll come. I'll Apparate to your flat at 12, and we can Floo from there._

_Fred_

Angelina took another sip of tea before searching her apartment for a quill and ink to scribble back her answer.

_Fred,_

_Sure, sounds like fun. I haven't seen everyone in years! It will be like sitting in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts again. I'm not connected to the Floo Network, can I Apparate to your place and then we Floo from there?_

_Angelina_

The tawny owl waited calmly, perched on its stand. Angelina retied the piece of parchment to its ankle, gave it a piece of toast, and shooed it out the window.

As she stared at the owl flying across the surrounding metropolis, she wondered what tomorrow would bring . . .

It was 11:30AM, and Angelina stood in her knickers in the middle of her small bedroom. She could not decide what to wear to the Burrow. Essentially, she would be "meeting the family", and even though she had met all of the Weasleys before, she felt nervous.

She took a red dress out of her closet, put it on, and looked in the mirror. No, she thought, it shows too much cleavage. She threw that dress on the ground to join all the other discarded outfits that littered her room.

Reaching into her dwindling wardrobe once again, she pulled out a dress. It was a dress she had received for her eighteenth birthday. It was a knee length pink dress; simple enough, and when she put it over her body, it became seductive. The neckline didn't dip too low over her breasts, and the dress clung briefly at her waist before widening to create a full skirt over her thighs. It was perfect. Not too sexy, yet not too prudish. The color complemented her complexion. She smiled, until she looked at her watch.

Angelina rushed to her bathroom to apply a light touch of makeup and recurl her hair with a spell. Then she rushed back to her room and searched under her bed for the sandals that matched the dress. Putting on a necklace that Fred had given her in their sixth year as a birthday present, she Apparated to Fred and George's flat, at exactly midday.

Fred sat in the living room on the couch flipping through the Daily Prophet. The Aurors had apprehended one more elusive Death Eater. After the fall of Voldemort, his followers had gone in hiding all over Europe. The Auror Department, now headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, had sworn to catch every last one, and they were living up to their promise.

Fred closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He briefly allowed himself to remember the days leading up to the Final Battle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had run away to destroy Horcruxes the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasley was devastated,as was everyone in the Weasley family and the Order was.

After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort started to make bolder and bolder attacks. Even the Muggle world was starting to notice something was wrong. Fred's thoughts drifted to the Final Battle itself. It took place in Diagon Alley. Voldemort was breaking the wards that would make the Wizard shopping center visible to the muggles of London. Just at that moment the Golden Trio arrived…

POP

Angelina Apparated straight unto Fred's lap. He immediately opened his eyes and stared into her honey-colored ones. A lot of friends had died in the War, and Fred remembered a not-so-distant time when he thought Angelina had been one of those friends. Gently he lifted his hands to either side of her face and kissed her with all the love and relief he felt knowing she was still alive.

Angelina started at the sudden show of tenderness, but she relaxed immediately and enjoyed the feel of Fred's soft lips against her own. She sighed in contentment as his hands possessively grabbed her hips while his tongue simultaneously ravished her mouth. She threw back her head, and Fred explored her neck and throat with his tongue.

Groaning he flipped her on her back and grinded his hips against hers. Angelina gasped in surprise and wondered where this sexual god come from, and how she could keep him.

Another crack and pop brought Fred back to reality.

George and Alicia cheerily stepped into the living room, Alicia laughing loudly at some joke George made.

They stopped short when they saw the flustered couple on the couch. George laughed uproariously as he grabbed some Floo Powder from the mantle of the fireplace. "I'll tell Mum you'll be late!" He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Alicia winked at them as well before saying, "The Burrow," and following George into the fireplace.

Fred groaned and ran his fingers through his already rumpled hair. He already knew that today would be very long. He had decided since the first day he had met Angelina in Diagon Alley, that he would take things slow with her. She was the most important woman in his life, after his sister and mother, of course. He didn't want her to be a quick, one-night shag. He wanted to marry her someday, and he knew he had to take things slow. After all,he wanted to woo her and make her fall as deeply in love with him as he was with her.

Fred sighed and moved from atop Angelina. Muttering something about brushing his teeth, he quickly walked to the bathroom to fix his crumpled clothes and splash his face with cold water.

Once again confused and frustrated, Angelina straightened her clothing. She was getting tired of Fred's antics. An idea popped in Angelina's head. She'd have to seduce him. What choice did she have? Smirking slightly, Angelina patiently waited for Fred. At 12:30, they flooed to the Burrow.

_A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter. I decided to set a bit of a back story. My friend told me that Angelina and Fred were moving awfully fast, and I told her it was because they liked each other from Hogwarts days! So, I slowed down the relationship a bit. Does anyone have any suggestions for what Angelina's seduction plan should be? I have some vague ideas, but if I get suggestions, I will update sooner. Please review._


	5. Lunch at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I were JKRowling I would be writing fan fic? Hell no! I would be in my mansion somewhere in England writing the seventh book! I'm not her people, and I'm making no profit from this work! Darn!**

_A/N: WARNING: Note that I have changed the warning from T to M! If you are underage, don't read! Please, I can't be responsible!_

_

* * *

Fred and Angelina stepped out of the fireplace, wiping soot of their clothing. _

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley enveloped her son in a hug, "George told us you would be late. How have you been? You're too skinny!" A scowl appeared on her features as she chastised him, "And you don't come to visit the Burrow enough."

Fred tried to answer his mother, but before he could open his mouth she said, "Fred, why don't you introduce me to your lady-friend!" Her scowl disappeared and a bright smile washed over her plump face.

Fred opened his mouth to speak once again, but Angelina stuck her hand out and introduced herself before he could talk, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm Angelina Johnson. Do you remember me? Fred, George, Alicia and I were mates from Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Yes darling, I recall now, you played Quidditch with the boys and Ginny, didn't you? How have you been?" She returned Angelina's handshake enthusiastically. "It's so lovely to see Fred with such a nice young lady at last." Angelina flushed at Mrs. Weasley's praise, "Now, I need to finish lunch, so go into the living room, everyone is in there. Shoo, shoo." Mrs. Weasley finished, pushing them out of the room.

A bemused Fred escorted Angelina into the living room. As they entered George declared, "There they are." Obviously they had been the topic of conversation. Fred only wondered what his twin could have been saying about them.

Once again, Fred opened his mouth to speak, but George cut him off by introducing Angelina, "This is Fred's girlfriend." Fred scowled at George, he didn't want Angelina to be introduced as his girlfriend yet. Unwilling to correct George and risk embarrassing Angelina and himself even more, he merely glared at George. However the glower was unnoticed and introductions were continued.

"She was his best female mate from Hogwarts. That's Bill with the long hair, and the lady with the big tummy next to him is his wife Fleur. The red head on his knee is Pierre." Bill laid a hand on Fleur's stomach and kissed her cheek before she reacted to George's statement. "You know Charlie, and that's his girlfriend Cindy, she's a muggle. Beside her are Ron and Hermione, and you know them, too. And of course you couldn't have forgotten Harry, the Boy-who-Saved-the-World, and Ginny. We were the best Quidditch team Hogwarts ever saw!" George reminisced, his eyes glossing over for a second, "Next to Ginny are are Percy, Penelope , and Arthur."

Everyone murmured polite words while Angelina and Fred settled in the last available seats. Angelina looked at all the faces around the room and felt a bit overwhelmed. She realized she was the only stranger there. All the other people knew each other and were comfortable with each other. She found Fred's hand and wrapped her fingers through his.

"Angelina," Hermione asked, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you graduated from Hogwarts."

Angelina explained that she and her family had moved to Belize. No one else, save Cindy, had been out of Europe, so they all bombarded her with questions about North America. After fifteen minutes, Angelina had finally relaxed and begun to truly enjoy the Weasleys' company.

Charlie started to talk about the Cannon's Quidditch game he had recently seen. Soon the room was filled with conversation and laughter. Just as they George started the first verse of "Weasley is our King," Mrs. Weasley announced lunch was ready.

* * *

The family had lunch outside, since the dining room was too small to accommodate everyone. It was a beautiful day, and a gentle breeze skipped over the table. Fred pulled out a chair for Angelina, and then took the seat beside her. Silently, Angelina slipped her foot out her sandals, and ran her toes lightly up Fred's calf. Fred choked on pumpkin juice.

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Weasley enquired in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Mum…just choked on the juice."

Angelina had a look of total innocence on her face and simply raised her eyebrows at Fred's glare. She continued to stroke him as the meal went on. When Mrs. Weasley went in the kitchen for dessert, she discretely placed her hand on Fred's upper thigh. This time butterbeer snorted out of Fred's nose. The entire table shook with mirth, Angelina laughing the loudest of all. Fred cleaned the mess with a flick of his wrist and murmured something about remembering a trip to Hogsmeade.

After an enjoyable meal, everyone dispersed. Hermione and Ginny volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table, and Ron, Charlie, Harry and George went in the house to look for items they could use as balls in a game of Quidditch. Fleur went upstairs to have a nap along with her son Pierre. Everyone else went to the orchard to pick apples for Mrs. Weasley to bake a pie.

As soon as everyone was occupied, Angelina dragged Fred upstairs. "Which room was yours?" she asked mischievously. Fred led her to the childhood room that he had shared with his twin.

"Mum keeps all the rooms the same as we left them," Fred explained. The room was littered with the first prototypes of what became Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Quidditch posters still zoomed on the walls and two twin beds sat on opposite corners of the room. Angelina walked in and smiled. The room was undoubtedly Fred. As she crossed the threshold, she magically locked and silenced the room. Fred didn't notice, he was too busy viewing all his old things and he was swept away in nostalgia.

Angelina walked behind Fred and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered in his ear, "Why are you distancing yourself from me?" Fred shivered as he felt her warm breath against his ear.

He took a deep breath and replied, "What do you mean?"

Angelina pushed him on one of the beds. With a flick of her wrist and a whispered incantation, she transfigured it into something larger and more comfortable. "Well," she replied licking her lips, "we've been going out for several weeks now, and you just seem to be holding back from me," Angelina crawled unto the bed, and she moved to sit on top of Fred's torso, with her legs on either side of his hips. "I know you want me, and I want you too. Why don't we just..." She trailed off and lowered her head to capture his lips.

Fred was enamored. His nobler instincts, the ones that directed him to take things slow with Angelina, were dying as he felt her soft warm luscious body pressed next to his own. Fred responded to her kiss; he had no choice. He allowed her to push her tongue into his mouth and taste him. He yielded as she nibbled tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neckline. He was frozen when her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body. His brain was screaming for him to stop, but his body overrode any logical thought. His hands moved of their own accord and roamed her beautiful body, he loved her curves.

Angelina ran her tongue down his chest and took one of his small pebbled male nipples into her mouth. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard his hiss out his pleasure. Angelina brought her mouth even lower. She trailed kisses on each of his ribs and had reached his navel when he captured her roaming hands and dragged him and her upright.

"We have to stop now," Fred demanded.

"Why?" Angelina cried, disappointed.

"No, just listen to me, let's go outside."

"No, why won't you make love to me. Why are you doing this again? You want me, I can feel it!" Angelina grinded her hip against Fred's and was instantly rewarded with the hardening of his member. She felt the heat gather through her clothing and his.

Fred put his hands on Angelina's shoulders, and spun her around to face the window.

Angelina's angry frown instantly faded as she saw Harry, Charlie, Alicia, and George grinning like idiots from their brooms outside the window. The quartet was shaking with laughter, and Charlie and George gave their brother thumbs up before flying away.

"That's why."

"Oh."

Angelina ran out the room and looked herself in the bathroom. A violent blush marred her cheeks, and she put her head and her hands and started to cry.

* * *

_A/N: I had wanted to add a nice smutty scene right here…but, I just don't feel that Fred and Angelina are ready to take the next step quite yet. The worse place to shag is at your parents' house, with all your brothers and sisters around! Please leave a review. I think I will draw this story out only a chapter or two more. Big thanks to all my reviewers! Especially wayweird._

_Krumfan_


	6. Professions of Love

**Disclaimer: Okay….do I really have to do this at the beginning of every chapter? I'm not J.K. Rowling, so stop assuming that I am! She and I have nothing in common at all…I'm just playing dress-up with the characters she made!**

_A/N: I had wanted to complete this story this chapter, but some avid readers have requested that I carry it out for 3 or 4 more chapters. Updates will be really slow, because school had begun again, and I'm up to my neck in work. A-level preparation sucks! Enjoy though, I had fun writing it, and I love getting reviews!_

_

* * *

Sitting on the sadly commode, Angelina contemplated Apparating from the Burrow to her flat. While she was still weighing the pros and cons of her options, a soft rap came from the door._

"Angel," Fred called, "I know you're thinking of leaving. Don't. Umm, I'm sure the blokes and Alicia don't mean anything by it. We need to talk, and I'd rather not do it with a door between us."

With a sigh, Angelina lifted her wand and opened the door with a soft _Alohomora_. Fred came inside, and he locked the door behind him. He looked at the dried tears on Angelina's face. He didn't say a word, just opened his arms. Like a piece of iron drawn instinctively to a magnet, Angelina came to him. She buried her face into his neck and inhaled his scent deeply, content to just stand there. Fred kissed the top of her head. He stroked her back and silently offered her comfort.

After several minutes of silence, Fred pulled back slightly so that he could look into Angelina's eyes. He continued to hold her, though as he asked, "Angel, are you ready now to tell me what the problem is?"

Angelina avoided his eyes, and nervously bit her bottom lip, "Like I said before, I love you so much, and I just want to SHOW you how much I care. Is that a crime?" Angelina's voice started at a whisper, but got progressively louder, "You can't just tease me with little kisses and touches; I'm a red blooded woman, not some inexperienced virgin! Do you know what a torture it is to end our nights in kisses when I want so much more?"

"Ange-"

"Oh, no, you want to know what's the problem, I'm telling you," Angelina huffed, "It's like you're poking an ants' nest…you break down the barriers, and all the ants come out, searching for something to bite. Only when they get there, there is nothing to bite, so they scramble around. I don't want to scramble!" Angelina finished loudly.

Fred looked shocked. He had no idea the depth of her feelings. Moreover, he was a little confused about the ants' nest analogy.

"Angelina…I've not been trying to, ummm, . . . make your ants scramble. I – I just care for you more than I have cared for any other girl, er, woman, and I don't want to mess up our relationship, by- by rushing the physical side of our relationship," Fred stammered. He took a step forward and hugged Angelina reassuringly, kissing the top of her head and she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well…I, I just wondered if you thought I was attractive. Remember I was your friend at Hogwarts! I heard about your adventures in the broom closets," Fred had the good grace to flush as Angelina took a step back and looked into his eyes. Making herself totally vulnerable, she expressed her deepest misgiving, "So, it's not me then?"

"Oh, Merlin, no!"

"Okay," Angelina muttered into Fred's chest as she snuggled into his arms again.

Fred kissed her on the top of her head. Lowering his mouth, he rained kisses on her forehead, eyes, and cheeks. His mouth found its way to her ear, and he nibbled on her ear lobe before he gently kissed and sucked and bit her neck. His kisses were becoming more intense, but he did not want to move forward too quickly after their misunderstanding.

Reprimanding himself for pushing her, he controlled his desire to continue. He gently whispered in her ear, "Angel, I love you…you are magnificent, beautiful, you are everything I dreamt my perfect girl would ever be and more. I want you in my life forever; I need you in my life forever! I want you so bad it hurts!"

Angelina saw the need and controlled desire in Fred's eyes and couldn't hold her own back any longer.

She gently leaned forward and kissed him softly, teasingly. He responded by passionately kissing until she backed off slightly. Fred felt Angelina's hot breath trailing along his neck as she traced the shape of his collarbone with her tongue. Angelina started kissing Fred's neck and slowly went back up to find his lips. Fred, unable to control himself any longer, slowly slid his hands up her blouse, while trailing soft kisses from her throat to her breasts.

He unbuttoned the top of her shirt before resuming caressing her breasts. Moving her bra aside, he covered each nipple with his mouth in turn, and sucked slowly, eliciting a low moan from her. He moved his hands up hands up and softly traced the outsides of her nipples until they turned to little nubs.

"You taste so sweet…you smell like a summer day," he whispered as Angelina moaned and leaned back against the sink.

He stopped only once as he heard five sweet words Angelina had for him, "Make love to me, Fred."

* * *

_Don't hate me…please leave a review_


	7. A shag at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah…..sure…..I'm JKRowling…..I'm a billionaire….and I write fanfic!**

_A/n: This chapter is not mine! All credits go to one of my best friends Fel. She wrote this chapter. Thanks for your help girl; I was stuck, and couldn't go on! Her voice and tone are a bit different than mine, but, I hope you enjoy her contribution all the same. Props to Ev too for her help on Chapter 6. Oh, and the ants' nest thing….private joke between my friends and I. If you don't get it, don't worry._

* * *

He stopped only once to hear the five sweet words Angelina had for him, "Make love to me, Fred."

Fred's hands roamed as he gave into his desire and enflamed passion. He gently lifted Angelina into his arms and placed her on the sink in a sitting position. Soap, toothbrushes, and other toiletries were scattered carelessly on the floor. Continuing his assault on Angelina's succulent body, he felt her soft hands roam through his hair. Angelina threw back her head in passion and sent crescendos of sweet groan and moans to the ceiling. Fred felt Angelina's leg encircle him, and he ground his hips into hers.

"God, I love you," Fred murmured as his hand gripped Angelina's ample rear, and Angelina rained kisses over his face.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen . . .**

Molly was beside herself and as red as a tomato, "Oh my…"

Charlie, who had just come inside to pour himself a glass of water, smirked, "Ah, there's nothing like the sweet sound of a woman's voice raised in pleasure in the afternoon."

"Charlie!"

**

* * *

Back upstairs . . .**

Fred and Angelina had naught but underwear separating them and were locked in a deep passionate kiss.

"Perhaps we should move this to somewhere more private and comfortable."

"Yes," Angelina whispered, the sound of her sultry voice sending ripples of pleasure down Fred's spine. Grabbing clothes at random, they both Apparated into his room.

"_Silencio_, _Cierro_, _Oscuro_."The last spell caused the windows in the room to become opaque. "We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier," Fred explained. Angelina merely smiled in reply.

They stood panting, drenched in their lover's sweat. Making the first move, Angelina stepped forward and pushed her body against Fred's. Her curves fit the crevices of his body perfectly – it was as if they were made for each other. They stayed in the embrace simply looking into each others eyes, both anticipating what was about to happen and knowing what that meant for both of them.

Angelina held Fred's eyes and he hers. His breathing had become deep, slow, and intense. His eyes traveled her figure like a starved man. His grip on her tightened as he fought to hold back his lustful, primal urge.

He was like a tiger waiting to pounce, and she was his prey.

Fred could not have been more enthralled by the dark beauty in his arms. Her chest heaved, presenting her supple breast to him as an offering. Oh, how he wanted ravage her gorgeous body right there, chivalry be damned!

Willing to accept her gracious offering, Fred started to lean in, but Angelina beat him to it. Her slick, smooth tongue traced a path from his neck to his chest. She took her time memorizing every inch of skin the appendage touched. When she reached his nipples, she twirled her tongue around the edges, purposely missing it before she dove in for the kill. Fred went into a frenzy of long deep throated groans as her tongue flicked over his rock hard nipples. She proceeded to suck one of the nubs before giving attention to the other. Her hands clasped his tight arse.

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch," she groaned, appreciating how the sport had shaped Fred's body.

Her thumbs hooked unto the waist line of his trousers, and, torturously slowly, she pulled them down.

"Oh, that's not very fair, let's even the odds." Fred murmured, making Angelina shiver.

Fred reached up and tried to unclasp her bra. He reached around the back, but then his eyebrows scrunched in irritation. He peeked behind her and looked quizzically at the smooth, sheer, black silk which spanned the width of her upper back.

Angelina chuckled, "It unsnaps in the front."

"Uh, I knew that!"

"Here," Angelina took both his hands in hers. He was trembling slightly, but so was she, "Let me help you."

He watched as she used his fingers to unclasp her bra. She lifted her hands to cup her breasts, and moaned when he gave them a squeeze of his own accord. Then, she began to delicately guide his hands lower down her torso, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his.

She loved the feel of his rough, slightly calloused palm over the skin of her torso. When she reached the waist line of her knickers, however, she stopped and slowly removed her hands from his.

He knew a challenge when he saw one. Fred trailed his fingers along the edge of her knickers, then removed them while still keeping her gaze. He took a step away from her admiring her beauty.

Fred gazed at her body bathed in the sunlight that drifted through the western window of the room and bounced off her skin making her glow. She was a radiant goddess – his goddess.

Fred captured her lips in an urgent and demanding kiss before he easily lifted her and gently laid her on his bed. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

Fred's hot lips descended on hers and lit her body aflame with an increasing amount of passion. His tongue seemed to be drinking in the essence of her, committing her taste to memory. He slowly dragged his lips away from hers; placing open mouth kisses along her jaw, and then, down her neck.

At her neck, he leisurely began to suck and kiss her. He gave her a light lovebite on the side of her neck, all the while playing with her breasts. Angelina moaned and quivered under his gentle ministrations. Fred lowered his mouth to lavish attention on her breasts and slid one hand down, gently drawing circular patterns on her skin.

As his hand went lower and lower, Angelina tensed in anticipation of what was coming. He slid one finger into her center making Angelina gasp. He slid in a second finger and moved them in a "come hither" motion, looking for the place which he knew would give her the most pleasure.

The soft motions sent her over the edge. Angelina's back completely rose off the sheets forcing her chest against his. Before she could even react, Fred's strong arms encircled her, locking her in place while keeping his lips at their new found position on the tops of her breast. There was no space between them now, just full body to body contact. Angelina's thighs squeezed the arm between then. She cried out in pure pleasure. Her back arched further, and her toes curled. Gradually, her body relaxed and she opened her eyes.

"Your turn now!"

In one swift motion, Fred found himself flat on his back with Angelina straddling him once again.

"Haven't we been in this position before?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh yes, and this time, we're not stopping!"

Fred watched as Angelina positioned her self above him and slid her sweet warmth over his member. Fred groaned.

"Merlin, you are so tight and hot."

Fred placed his hands on Angelina's hips as she rode him for all she was worth.

"Love …you," Angelina gasped as she hit her climax. Feeling her muscles spasm and tighten around him, Fred was thrown into an intense climax as well.

Angelina collapsed in Fred's arms, weak as a rag doll, and immediately fell asleep.

Fred curled his arms around her, and settled down against her before remembered where they were at. Cursing under his breath, he wondered what to do and whether his mum knew.

Figuring that his mother already knew what they had done, after all, the woman had had seven children, he decided to go downstairs and face her. After all, Oliver had drilled into their heads that the best defense was a good offense. So, giving Angelina a quick kiss, Fred found his clothes, pressed out the wrinkles the best he could, and half combed his hair. Before leaving the room, he conjured a parchment and quill and scribbled a quick note for Angelina.

Kissing her once again, Fred exited the room and locked on the door, intending to give Angelina some privacy.

Squaring his shoulders, Fred resolutely marched down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.


End file.
